


Undertow

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'Firewhisky'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Prompt was 'Firewhisky'.

Harry knew he shouldn't have had so much Firewhisky. It made him reckless.

More than his usual level of recklessness, which was already significant. He was reminded of that regularly by Kingsley.

So he sat in a chair behind his home at Godric's Hollow, nursing the last shot of the bottle and watching Teddy fly.

Nineteen-year-old Teddy.

Shirtless Teddy.

Fit Teddy.

Swearing under his breathing, Harry adjusted himself. It was absurd to get an inconvenient erection at his age.

Teddy landed a few feet in front of him, wind-blown and pink-cheeked. 

"How was it? New broom live up to its potential?"

"Utterly brilliant!" Teddy said, his hair flashing turquoise in his excitement. Harry imagined running his fingers through that tangle of hair as he fucked Teddy through the mattress.

"Good, good." Harry stood up, head spinning from both alcohol and lust. He gripped the arm of the chair to steady himself.

"All right, Harry?" Teddy said, stepping closer. "Need a hand?"

God, did he ever. Especially after Teddy slung his arm around Harry's waist, smelling of sweat and sunshine.

"I've got you," Teddy murmured, walking Harry back toward the house. "I'll always take care of you."

Harry knew he was putting more meaning in Teddy's words than were intended but he couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest imagining that Teddy felt the same way he did.

"I'll go find the Hangover potion," Teddy said once Harry was inside and sitting down at the kitchen table. He leaned on his elbows, burying his hands in his hair.

"What a fool I am," he mumbled.

"You're not a fool," Teddy said when he walked back into the room.

Harry took the phial and popped the cork, swallowing the dose in a single mouthful. Shuddering slightly, Harry felt the sobering potion move through his body. He sighed in relief. 

'Thanks. Much better now."

"Is there something the matter?" Teddy asked, hand on Harry's shoulder. "You don't usually finish a bottle of Firewhisky in an afternoon."

He shook his head, unable to meet Teddy's eye. "No, everything's fine."

"That's good." Teddy squeezed Harry's shoulder, then added his other hand, massaging the muscles firmly.

It felt so good and, even though he was no longer drunk, his mind took him somewhere it had no business being. 

Teddy's fingers wrapped around his cock, his hand stroking firmly, sliding up and down his length until.... 

"Stop, Teddy," Harry said, though without any conviction. It seemed Teddy heard it, too.

"Give me one good reason," Teddy said softly, "and I will."

Harry couldn't think of a single one.

He stood up and turned to face Teddy. "Why now?"

Teddy shrugged. "I realised you wouldn't make a move. Noble Gryffindor and all that rot," he said with a quirk of his lips.

"Not feeling very noble now," Harry replied as he stepped closer, his hands settling on Teddy's hips. "Sure about this?"

Teddy reached behind Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Absolutely," he said against Harry's lips.


End file.
